Los Dos Mojos Alternate Ending
by LDEJRuff
Summary: This is an alternate ending I made for the episode "Los Dos Mojos".


The Powerpuff Girls

"Los Dos Mojos"

Alternate Ending

by LDEJRuff

Bubbles, still dressed as Mojo Jojo and still thinking that she _is_ Mojo Jojo, had just defeated her sisters. "Right on!" Mojo shouted, still clad in his towels. "We did it! We have finally defeated the Powerpuff Girls! And together, you and I shall rule the world." Bubbles descended. "Just you and me, Bubbles."

"I am not Bubbles!" Bubbles said, disgustedly. "Bubbles is not my name! For Bubbles is not the correct name to address me by, because it is not my name!"

Mojo stood nonplussed.

"If you were to address me by the name 'Mojo Jojo'," Bubbles continued, "that would be correct! For my name is Mojo Jojo! And I will only be addressed by that name, which is Mojo Jojo! And furthermore, it is not _we_ who will rule the world—it is _I_!"

Mojo was greeting really irritated by this.

"I, being Mojo Jojo, who is _not_ Bubbles," Bubbles continued, "shale rule this world alone, which is to say, without anybody else! And without anybody else shall I rule this world! And when this world is ruled by one person, and not a collective group, that one person who will be ruling the world will be none other than _me_, MOJO JOJO!!"

"Aw, shut up!" Mojo exclaimed, fed up. "I am the _real_ Mojo Jojo, you insolent brat!" he said, pointing to himself.

"No!" Bubbles replied. "_I_ am the real Mojo Jojo, you dimwitted fool!"

"No, _I_ am Mojo Jojo!" Mojo exclaimed!

"No, _I_ am!" Bubbles replied.

"ENOUGH!" a familiar voice rang out. It was Buttercup, who was seething. She and Blossom, who had regained consciousness and climbed out of their craters, were really ticked off.

"What?!" Bubbles was surprised. "I thought I had _defeated_ you two!"

"Well it looks like you didn't, Bubbles," Blossom said.

"I am _not_ Bubbles!" Bubbles exclaimed. "Bubbles is not my—"

"Yes you _are_!" Mojo interrupted.

"Shut up, primate!" Bubbles shouted at Mojo.

"Bubbles, this has gone too far," Buttercup said. "You really _aren't_ Mojo Jojo, and to prove it, we're going to show you!"

Blossom and Buttercup grabbed Bubbles by the shoulders, they were taking her to the front side of a building with reflected windows.

"Put me down this instant!" Bubbles demanded. "I _am_ Mojo Jojo!"

"No you're not, Bubbles!" Blossom replied.

"I…AM…NOT…BUBBLES!!!!!" Bubbles shouted!

"YES YOU _ARE_!" Blossom and Buttercup shouted back, pointing to Bubbles' reflection on one of the windows.

Bubbles looked at her reflection and gasped in shock when noticing her face, her hair, her "fingerless" hands. She had some time to realize what she had done, as previous memories of her thinking she was Mojo flashed before her eyes, including defeating her sisters.

"Bl—Blossom? Buttercup?" Bubbles said, in her normal voice. She had finally realized that she wasn't Mojo Jojo after all. She then hung her head in sadness. "I'm sorry, girls. I really _am_. I guess this proves," pointing to her reflection, "that I'm not Mojo Jojo after all."

"That's okay, Bubbles," Blossom said. "We forgive you."

It was then that all three girls were zapped. Mojo Jojo fired a laser at them.

"That's all just well enough," Mojo said. "Because in reality there is only room enough in this world for _one_ Mojo Jojo. One shall be the number of Mojo Jojos in the world, and the number of Mojo Jojos in the world shall be one. Two Mojo Jojos is too many, and three is right out! So the only Mojo Jojo there is room for in the world shall be me! And being the only Mojo Jojo in the world, I will rule the world in which there is only _one MOJO JOJO!!_"

"Oh, shut up!" the girls, fed up and appearing unharmed, exclaimed. As they zipped to fight Mojo, Mojo's garments got zipped off of Bubbles, revealing her in her usual blue dress.

"It's good enough that there's only _one_ Mojo Jojo," Blossom said, delivering a punch.

"And it's the same Mojo Jojo that's always going to get his butt kicked—" Buttercup continued, delivering another punch.

"—by the Powerpuff Girls!" Bubbles concluded, delivering one last blow that knocked Mojo unconcious.

The next day at the Powerpuff household, the girls received a phone call from the Mayor.

"Blossom!" the Mayor called. "Fuzzy Lumkins has gone plumb crazy!"

"We're on it, Mayor." Blossom hung up the phone. "Girls, move out!"

The girls were coming to the scene of the action when they stopped short.

"What the—?" The girls were surprised. "Mojo Jojo?!"

They saw Mojo, but not dressed in his usual garments, but rather dressed as a Powerpuff Girl, complete with a wig. He already took care of Fuzzy, with his banjo wrapped around him.

"No," Mojo said, in a high pitched voice. "I'm not Mojo Jojo. I'm a Powerpuff Girl."

This is exactly what happened like the previous incident when Mojo knocked Bubbles unconcious, except it's the other way around.

"Not again!" The girls exclaimed.

And so, once again, the day is saved—thanks to Mojo Bubbles…er, the Powerpuff…ah, heck, the day was saved. So says me, the Narrator. So called because I speak the narrative of the story. I advance the plot. I begin and end each episode of Powerpuff Girls! Me! The Narrator!

"Enough already!" Bubbles shouted, as she, and the other two, were fed up.

Oh, sorry. Thanks to the Powerpuff Girls!

The End


End file.
